Redesigned, reactivated, malfunctioning
by OmegaWolfSaint
Summary: after about five years, foxy wakes up to find himself in the old location, with one thought in his head. Congratulations to RollieMcFly27 for winning the vote! Be sure to keep a lookout for the story on his homepage!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I will be accepting a few OC's so PM me if you want me to use one.**

Foxy woke up in the parts and service room alone with one thought in his head.

flashback.

foxy was standing behind some other robots. Different colors. They were all getting beat by other robots. Foxy watched in horror as the others were getting ripped to pieces. Then he was spiked with anger and started walking forward. The other robots stopped and gathered in a group in front of him. "What are you gonna do? Cry?" Asked the counterpart freddy. "No." "Well, you can't do anything." Said the evil freddy. His arm started shifting and turned into a grenade launcher. Foxy saw this happen and thought "how in the world?" Then he realized something. "Yes. I can. because, I! AM! A ROBOT! And if you think you can make me anything else, YOUR WRONG!" He yelled as his arm shifted into a shield. He jumped forward and when the grenade blast impacted his shield, foxy stepped out without a scratch. Then his other arm shifted into a gun. He held it up right as he was shot in the head by another gun and fell over deactivating.

end of flashback.

foxy looked around but saw nothing but old animatronic parts. "Why am I in the old location?" He asked aloud. Nothing. He stood up but was chained to the wall. He tugged hard and ripped free of the chains. He stood up and walked over to the door, trying to ram it open. He just couldn't break the lock. He finally was able to hit it hard enough to make a distinctive SNAP noise. Then he was able to ram it open. He walked out the door and stood there looking around. Everything was still in pieces and messed up. "Well I know for a fact that they didn't move here." He said starting to walk again. He walked to the old security office and picked up the smashed tablet. "Definitely." He said throwing the tablet down.

Foxy took a step before hearing a loud creak. He looked down the hallway and saw a pair of eyes. Foxy chased after the eyes after they retreated down the hallway. He followed them to the parts and service room. When he got inside, he saw an old arcade machine. He walked over to it and what he saw shocked him. An AI chip was plugged into the game and in the screen was freddy. "Freddy?" Foxy asked in disbelief. "Yes, my friend." He said sadly. "I have been dismantled." "Like I thought. Everybody was forgotten at one point, then dismantled, and now, deactivated." Foxy said walking closer to the machine. Then he got an idea. He reached for the chip and took it out. Then he opened his chest and put the chip in beside his own.

Soon, foxy was smiling. He had out the chip in and now freddy and foxy shared his own body. Foxy was walking out of the room when he heard in his head "how are we going to find the others?" He answered in his mind "I don't know." They kept walking and once they got to the door, foxy saw that there was people walking around. He hid as one man walked over to the door and looked inside. He walked away and foxy breathed out in relief. "I have an terrible plan." He said grabbing a cloak that was a red color like his fur.

foxy put on the cloak and walked outside. "What were you doing in there?" They heard a voice ask. Foxy turned around and saw Anna standing there. "Anna. It's me." Foxy said lifting the hood enough to see his face before putting it back on. Anna smiled and hugged him. "Everyone has been so worried!" She said letting go. Foxy nodded before asking "is there a way to get to the pizzeria quick?" Anna nodded and led him to her car. Foxy sat down in the backseat.

time skip: at the pizzeria.

foxy and Anna walked inside to see mr fazbear and ace checking the other animatronics to make sure they weren't broken. Ace turned around and saw Anna walk in. "What's got you so happy? You haven't been happy since foxy left." Anna turned to the red cloak and pulled the hood down. Ace silently gasped. "What is it mike?" He asked. Mike grabbed mr fazbears head and turned it towards the broken fox. Mr fazbear also gasped. Bonnie and chica both jumped off the stage and ran over to hug him. Then Bonnie asked curiously "did you see freddy anywhere?" Foxys face darkened. "He's right here." Foxy said opening his chest revealing the two AI chips. "You want to talk to him?" Bonnie nodded. "Come on out freddy." Foxy said. His eyes suddenly changed from golden to sapphire blue. "Yes?" He asked. Bonnie hugged him. Freddy/foxy hugged back. Freddy let go and said "sorry you have to see me like this. I was dismantled." He said before the eyes turned back to gold. "Freddy? Is something wrong?" Foxy asked aloud. In his head, he heard a "SHUT UP!" And held his hands up to his ears. "YOU DONT HAVE TO YELL!" Foxy yelled. "Well neither do you." Freddy said as the eyes turned to blue, then gold again.

foxy just shook his head and then asked, "why am I... Where was... How long was I gone?" He asked full of worry. Bonnie and chica changed glances before saying "five years." Foxy didn't seem extremely fazed by this but still looked a little scared and sat on the stage holding his head. "How were we gone for five years? How did I activate again?!" Chica just laughed. You reactivated. It's like waking up." Then foxy remembered his flashback. He held his arm in front of him defensively. It shifted into a shield again. Bonnie and chica watched in amazement. "How?" Asked chica, full of curiosity and amazement. "You don't remember the fight, do you?" He asked. They both shook their heads. "Open your panels." They both opened their panels, and flipped the memory switches.

they saw the fight and then came out looking very excited. Chica lifted her arm and it turned into a gun. Bonnie did the same. They both aimed at foxy, who was holding his shield up, and fired multiple shots. Foxy came out unscathed. "Wow." Was all chica could manage. Then a somewhat deep voice asked "dad?" Foxy turned towards pirate cove and saw Sebastian standing there. He was taller and more muscular than before. (Just going to say that animatronics age faster than humans.) "Sebastian?" He asked. "No. I'm called cole now." He said walking over to foxy. Foxy was still taller than him. "You've grown." Foxy said patting hunter on the back. Cole nodded before his arm shifted into a bow and arrow and he held it up. He shot an arrow at a target with fritz face getting a bullseye. Foxy eyed the picture with hate. "Something wrong?" Asked chica. "Exactly." Foxy said walking towards the target. He stood over the target for a second before turning his right hand into a boxing glove and punching the target to a million pieces. His hand shifted back before he heard a voice say "foxy?" He looked over his shoulder and saw Sarah standing right outside the cove.

Foxy turned around completely. When he saw Sarah, his metallic heart did a triple backflip. He shook his head and started smiling. "Someone missed Sarah." Freddy said in his mind. "DONT MAKE ME COME IN THERE!" Foxy yelled. Sarah looked at him funny. "Sorry, it's just that freddy is in my head and being a sonofa you know what. foxy said. "I don't care what you say but I'm stuck here for now." Freddy said taking control of the body. Foxy then took back control and said "freddy, I will personally beat the living crap out of you when you have a body." Foxy said in his head. The freddy part took control and punched himself in the face. "OW!" He yelled as foxy took control. "GOD D*MMIT THAT HURT!" He yelled holding his muzzle. Freddy in his head laughed. "I hate you." Foxy said in a growl. He turned towards the cove and started walking over to the cove. Then foxy got an evil plan. "Freddy, how would you like to meet mr endo?" He asked with an evil smile. "Oh no. No no no no no." Freddy said trying to take control, but he couldn't. Foxy walked into the backstage and was about to take out freddys AI when freddy said "OK JUST STOP! ILL DO ANYTHING JUST DONT PUT ME IN THAT GODD*MN ENDO!" Freddy yelled in his mind. "Anything huh? Stop being such a metallic sonofa you know."

freddy agreed in his head and foxy walked out of the backstage with a victorious smile. He walked into the cove and sat down on the stage. He sat alone for a minute before hearing a teen sounding feminine voice. "Dad?" It asked. He turned to see a teenaged piper standing there. Foxy steered in shock. "Wow." Was all he could manage. Piper walked over to him and hugged him. Foxy hugged back. Freddy was smart enough to stay quiet during this. Foxy walked out of the cove with piper following him. Cole was still shooting arrows at the target. "I might as well call you Apollo and Artemis." He said as piper shot the target with an arrow. Cole and piper looked at him weird. "I'll tell you the story later. If I can remember it."


	2. Chapter 2

"So?" Asked piper curiously. "So what?" Asked foxy. "What's the story of Apollo and Artemis?" "Oh right. You know, I'm not entirely sure. I just know they couldn't die and were both masters of the bow." Foxy said. "Riiiiight. That helps so much." Piper said standing up and walking away. Cole followed her but smiled as he walked out and mouthed to foxy "that was funny." Foxy laughed at this and started to walk to the security office. Once he walked inside, he found mike sitting in the chair. "Mike?" He asked walking inside. "Yeah?" "Never mind." Foxy said walking out of the office. He found cole sitting on the stage with piper and cole was laughing silently. "What's so funny?" Asked foxy. "You are a god. I've been trying to get under pipers skin ever since you disappeared, but was never successful. Then the first thing you say to her annoys the crap out of her." Cole said staring to laugh. "Come with me. I want to show you something." Foxy said walking towards a door sitting on the side of the pizzeria, isolated in shadows.

Foxy opened the door and started walking down a set of stairs that were all too familiar. Then he got into the basement. Cole and piper were following him. Foxy then noticed the makeshift door was gone. Foxy punched through the wall and it opened up an all too familiar path. He walked through the hallway into the all too fa- "WE GET IT SAINT! JUST STOP SAYING THAT!" Cole yelled. "BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" Foxy kept walking down the old sewer where he had been tragically killed. (Weird right?) then he noticed piper wasn't with them. "Where is she?" "She didn't want to come because it smelled gross." Cole said starting to laugh again. Then he called down the sewer "WUSS!" "I HEARD THAT!" Piper yelled from down the sewer. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO!" Cole yelled. Foxy just kept walking without cole. Eventually cole caught up to him and they were standing at the iron bar wall. Foxy jumped through it with ease and cole followed. Foxy walked into the old base of Jeremy, the once friendly night guard. "I'm glad he's gone. The no good night guard." Foxy said looking over the old tech from when he was here. Then the ground started rumbling. "Oh crap. Literally." Foxy said pulling cole into a room beside the large pipe. They waited for the flow to pass then walked back to where piper was standing. "Wuss" cole said again. "I swear to any gods that exist I will beat the robotics out of you." Piper said holding up a hook. Cole started backing away.

foxy eventually got them back up to the main room and they all sat down. "Who do you think is the scariest?" Piper asked cole. "Freddy or dad." He said. Freddy took control of foxy and said "thanks" before giving back the lead role to foxy. "Ok. What the heck just happened?" Asked piper. "Oh nothing. Just the fact me and freddy share a body because he was dismantled." Foxy said showing them the AI. Then freddy took control and said "I hate you." For no reason. "Freddy, I swear to god that I will take out your AI, and put it in the endo." Foxy said. Freddy shut up quickly. "What was that?" Asked cole. "Freddy hates the endo so I threaten him with it." Foxy said with an evil smile. "Ok. I think dad is the scariest." Cole said. "Do your scariest face." Foxy looked straight at them with half of his face in the light, half in the shadows. The half in the light was smiling at them but the half in the shadows was baring its teeth with black eyes with white dots in the middle and black liquid mixed with blood dripping down from the eye. Cole and piper both jumped back. Foxy just stood up and walked to the backstage room. Mike was inside. "Mike?" "Hm." "Can you rebuild freddy? He being inside me is killing me." Mike nodded and started working on a new endo right away.

foxy oversaw him for a while before getting bored and walking out of the door. He opened the door before being deactivated. "Mike! I hate you." He said while deactivating. A few hours later, he woke up and was repaired. "I still hate you mike." He said walking out the door again. Everybody (except freddy) were sitting down near or on the stage. Foxy just kept walking towards the door. He wasn't trying to but he felt compelled to. Then, inside his metal mind he heard a voice say "go to the door. For all you care, your friends. Are your enemies." Foxy kept walking towards the door as his eyes slowly turned to a completely blood red color. Foxy took out freddys AI and threw it to the ground. Foxy then came to his senses for a split of a second before his eyes turned back to red and he punched through the glass doors. Everyone else was watching him walking but when he smashed through the door, shadow freddy was the first to react. He immediately teleported next to foxy and punched him in the face. Foxy didn't budge. He turned to SF and growled. "Not again." SF said turning his right hand into an axe. He swung at foxy with immense force but when his axe impacted foxy, it shattered into a million pieces. Then shadow freddy stumbled backwards and stepped on a sharp piece of metal. It ripped through his costume on his foot and it tore right through the endo.

"AAHHHHH!" He yelled falling over on the ground. When he fell over he hit his head on the side of a table and it broke his neck. He deactivated. (That was based off something that happened to me. I fell over and hit my head on a desk. I did not break my neck, only knocked out.) foxy ran out the door. Mike shoved open the door and walked over to freddys AI, picked it up, then walked over to shadow Freddys body. He lifted it up with one arm, and carried them both to the backstage room. Shadow Bonnie followed.

"what just happened?" Chica asked. "Fritz." Said Goldie coming out of the shadows. Chicas eyes widened. "Oh no." She said starting to tear up. Same with everybody else. Then mike walked out of the backstage room. "Got it." He said as freddy walked out behind him. Bonnie smiled as she ran over to him. "But what about shadow B?" Asked Bonnie to mike. "She won't leave his side. But I know for a fact. He's gone." Mike said looking up with oily eyes. Goldie walked over to the door and put his hand on the knob before releasing it like it was burning. "We shouldn't. She deserves to be alone." He said backing away from the door.

"I do have something to say." said freddy. "We've lost another friend. But no matter what happens, when the world gives you a hundred reasons to cry, you give the world a thousand reasons to smile." He said. Goldie nodded and grunted in agreement. Freddy looked around and when he looked at the poster, shadow freddy was standing in the poster. He waved. Freddy walked over to the poster and said "we will do the best we can to get you back." The poster nodded and went black.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nonononono please don't leave!" Sarah remembered herself saying. No response. Tears started leaking out of her eyes as she stared over the lifeless body of foxy.

sarah woke with a start. It was morning. Fresh sunlight poured into the empty room. She stood up and walked outside still worrying her head off about foxy. "The one thing we know is he's not dead." She heard a voice say from behind her. She turned around and saw freddy standing on the stage not moving. "Over here." The voice said. She turned again and looked down the hallway to see the poster as a regular freddy face. She began to turn around when the poster faded into a picture of shadow freddy dusting off his top hat. "Sorry about that." He said while realigning his hat on his head. "I still never formally introduced myself to you, Sarah. I am shadow freddy." He said bowing. "I know what your name is, how are you doing that?" "Ever heard of possession? It's kind of like that." "Cool" shadow freddy nodded. "Can you get freddy up?" He asked. She nodded and walked over to the stage. She punched him in the gut really hard. He fell back while his eyes shot open and he slammed into the wall. "What the heck was that for?" "SF wanted me to wake you." "Are you insane? He died." Chica said eyeing her. "No joke. He's in the poster." She said looking back at the poster. It was normal. Then it changed back. "Godd*mn interference." He said coughing out some dust. Both chica and Bonnie's eyes widened. "Sorry if I spooked you. It's kind of my thing." He said.

"we have bigger problems." Freddy said sternly. "And what could that be?" Asked shadow freddy. Freddys eyes turned completely black as his body disappeared and reappeared next to shadow freddy on the poster. He punched him across the face. Then he reappeared back next to the others. "How did you do that?" Shadow freddy asked full of fear. Freddy then looked around him. "What did I do?" "Nothing important." "Freddy?" Asked chica. "Yes?" "When that man said "I thought mr fazbear was running a pizzeria, not a strip club." What's a strip club?" "Don't ask." Freddy said. Chica just shrugged it off and went off to find will. The poster faded away and freddy teleported over to the stage right as mr fazbear walked in. Bonnie ran over to the stage and froze. Then freddy unfroze and walked over to mr fazbear. "Foxy went missing." "I think it's kind of obvious with the broken glass doors." Mr fazbear said walking inside. "Where are the shadows?" He asked. Freddy started backing away slowly. "Freddy. Tell me now." "Um, one is in the backstage." "Where's shadow freddy?" "Dead." Mr fazbears eyes widened. "Well I can't close the pizzeria now. A family is having a birthday party." He said walking to his office. Freddy facepalmed and turned one of his arms into a vacuum cleaner as he started getting all of the broken glass off the floor. He just finished getting the last of the glass up when the family walked in. "What's with the doors?" A little girl asked as she stepped inside. Freddy breathed out and said "terribly sorry about the mess. You wouldn't be able to help, would you?" He asked. "Why should we help you, fatbear?" The father said cruelly. Freddy stood straight up and cracked his neck. "What?" He said in a growl. "You are a sick being." With that being said, freddys eyes turned black with white dots in the middle. "Freddy? Whatever your about to do, don't do it." Bonnie said running over to him.

"I'm sorry sir but you need to leave." Mr fazbear said walking out of his office. "And why should I" "this isn't like you." The mother said. "Quiet." "I know that voice." Shadow Bonnie said walking out of the backstage dragging shadow freddy behind her. "Please let me g... Fritz." Shadow freddy said pulling free and walking forward. The little girl watched in amazement as shadow freddy grabbed him by the shirt. "Yep. It's me." He said as he pulled out a taser and shot it in shadow freddys chest. He instantly fell over. "NOO!" Shadow Bonnie said. Then she was attacked. She also fell over. Then he aimed it at freddy. He fired.

freddy didn't react. The hooks just ricocheted off of his metallic skin. "Thanks mike." He said as the hooks flew back and hit fritz. "What an I made of now?" "Solid. Freaking. Titanium." Mike said with a wicked smile. "Where did you get titanium?" Mike just shrugged. "Oooookaaaaaay?" Freddy said as he started walking towards the kitchen before he heard a banging on the wall. Te girl and the mother turned towards the kitchen. "Hold on a second." He said walking into the kitchen.

When inside. He found Goldie banging his head on the wall. "GOD. FREAKING. DANG IT." he yelled. "What is it?" "Foxys head! I can't... Get... Inside!" He said banging his head again. "Pull yourself together!" He said grabbing Goldie's shoulders. Goldie nodded as fresh oil trailed down his face. Freddy led him out into the main room. "Who's that?" Asked the little girl curiously. "This is golden freddy, my brother. Unfortunately. But we just like to call him Goldie." Freddy said looking at Goldie. His fist were balled up but he couldn't attack. "Is he okay?" She asked walking up to him, looking at the oil streak down his face. "I'm fine. I just need to find mike." "MIKE!" Freddy called. Suddenly mike was right next to them and he said "sparky mcmetalhead reporting for duty!" Freddy couldn't help but laugh. "Done." He said walking to the backstage. "That was fast. Even for him." Freddy said in amazement. Goldie put a hand up to his head and felt for oil. Nothing. "How?" He asked. "That's the mike magic." Freddy said doing jazz hands. Then his eyes narrowed. "How is shadow freddy alive?" He said looking down at the, now activating, shadow freddy. "Who's shadow freddy?" Asked the little girl. "also my brother. There's also toy freddy but you probably knew that already." He said making sure he got all of them by counting them off his fingers. "What about Bonnie? Is there a golden one and a shadow one and a toy one too?" She asked excitedly. Freddy nodded and started walking over to the stage where Bonnie and toy Bonnie were sitting down talking.

freddy grabbed them both by the scruffs of their necks (yes, rabbits can be picked up like wolves do with their mouths.) and carried them over to the little girl. They were both laughing their heads off. Freddy put them down and they both fell over laughing. "What's so funny?" Asked the girl. "Yeah. What is it?" Freddy asked. "Nothing." "It's not nothing." Freddy said as his eyes turned black with white dots in the middle for a split of a second. "Okay okay! Springtrap-" "who's springtrap?" Asked the little girl. "She's Lind of like a golden Bonnie." Goldie said. "Oh." "Anyways... Springtrap just said she likes golden freddy!" Toy Bonnie squeaked. Goldie's ears shot up. "I think he likes her too." Freddy said. "Go talk to her." Freddy encouraged. Goldie looked around frantically for a way to get out of it but when he saw the little girl, she was using puppy eyes. "Okay fine!" He said teleporting away. Then he reappeared. "I have no clue where she went." "Did you check the backstage?" Freddy asked. He disappeared again. Then he reappeared again with a scared look. "I have no clue what I'm doing. I'm gonna leave now." He said. "Nope." Freddy said grabbing his back as he started to walk away. "Miss. If you would like to find a table you can do so." Freddy said. She nodded and they walked over to a random table and sat down.

"where were we." Freddy said returning his attention to Goldie. Goldie was trying his best to run away. "Just be yourself. That's what foxy told me when I didn't know what to do, and now,I'm with the one I love." He said letting go. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a few tears shed from toy Bonnie and Bonnie. "O-okay." Goldie said taking a deep breath. "I'm only doing this because you made me." He said walking to the backstage room. Freddy has better hearing than the others and he heard Goldie say nervously "h-hello." "Hi." A cheerful voice said. "I heard you said some things about me." Goldie said. Freddy opened a panel on his arm and flipped a switch turning off his super hearing. "What did they say?" Asked Bonnie walking up to him. "It's best if we don't know." He said walking back to the stage. Bonnie tried to hear what they were saying by putting her head against the door. Freddy picked her up and carried her back to the stage. "Bonnie." "I know." She said throwing her hands in the air. " (just so you know I think that the three guitars used in centuries are electric, bass, and acoustic. Tell me If I'm wrong.) freddy started humming a song.

"du du du du du du du du du du du du du du du du.

some legends are told, some turn to dust or to gold but you will remember me!

remember me for centuries!

but just one mistake, is all it will take

we go down in history,

remember me for centuries!

hey hey now.

hey hey

hey hey now,

remember me for centuries!

Freddy didn't realize he was singing it out loud and kept going.

Mummified my teenage dreams,

No it's nothing wrong with me,

the kids are all wrong,

the story's are all off,

heavy metal broke my, heart!

come on come on and let me in,

the bruises on your thighs like fingerprints.

And this is supposed to match,

the darkness that you felt,

never meant for you to fix yourself!

du du du du du du du du du du du du du du du,

some legends are told,

some turn to dust or to gold,

but you will remember me!

remember me for centuries!

and just one mistake, is all it will take,

we'll go down in history!

remember me for centuries!

Hey hey now,

hey hey,

hey hey now,

remember me for centuries!

And I can't stop till the whole world knows my name,

cause I was only born inside my dreams,

And until you die for me, as long as there's a light,

My shadows over you cause I-I am the opposite of amnesia

and your a cherry blossom, your about to bloom,

you look so pretty but your gone so soon!

du du du du du du du du du du du du du du du du,

some legends are told, some turn to dust or to gold,

but you will remember me!

remember me for centuries!

and just one mistake, is all it will take,

we'll go down in history!

remember me for centuries!

hey hey now,

hey hey,

hey hey now,

remember me, for centuries!

we've been here forever!

and here's the frozen proof,

I could scream forever!

we are the poisoned youth.

du du du du du du du du du du du du du du du du du du du du du du du du du du du du du du du du.

some legends are told, some turn to dust or to gold,

but you will remember me!

remember me for centuries! And just one mistake,

is all it will take,

we'll go down in history! Remember me for centuries!

freddy ended the song (that he thought he had been singing in his head) and looked around. The others were staring at him. "What?" "That song was awesome!" Chica said doing an air guitar. "Hey!" Bonnie said pushing chica. "That's my thing!" "Hey! Stop fighting!" Goldie said appearing between them and pushing them apart. "How did it go?" Asked Bonnie. "I don't need to answer that." He said starting to walk away. Then springtrap walked out of the backstage. Bonnie opened her mouth to speak when springtrap held up a hand to stop her. "I heard what you said and he's right. Neither of us need to answer." "I agree with them." Freddy said. "Both of them." He said turning his head to toy chica who was about to speak. "That's what I thought." He said teleporting back to the stage and freezing in place. Everyone else just walked to their positions and froze.

foxy.

"where am I? And why am I... Silver?" He said scanning his body. "Your new endoskeleton just looks like you, but without color." A voice said. "No. Anyone but that." Foxy said struggling to break free of his bonds. He saw a pair of eyes that were black with white dots in the middles. "Phantom freddy." He said a blackish green freddy stepped out of the shadows and walked up to him. "Hello, Bright eyes." He said pressing a button on the back of foxys head. Foxys eyes turned a yellowish white color it shined a bright light on the shadows behind phantom freddy. All the other phantoms stood behind him. "Where am I?" "I thought you would know already." Phantom freddy said while taking out foxys AI and putting in a new one. "Welcome to freddyland."


	4. Chapter 4

OC's from Thenewfoxyxchicaforever.

jana the cat flutist.

ghost the violinist wolf.

Nighttime.

"Welcome to freddy land, brighteyes." Phantom freddy said as foxy opened his eyes. They were a completely black color, with a tint of gold. "Awaiting your command master." Foxy said kneeling down. "I'm not your master. Fritz smith is." Phantom freddy said moving to the side. A man stepped up to them and said "your first command is to get to know your team." Fritz said before backing into the shadows. Foxy walked around as the others introduced themselves. (Instead of springtrap I am going to use a phantom Bonnie.) after he had he heard in his head "foxy! Listen to me! You are not one of them! You can fight your way out! Just-" then all he heard was static. He just shrugged it off and went off to explore the theme park with his phantom counterpart.

freddy.

"we were so close!" He yelled ad he slammed his fist against the wall breaking a hole in it. "Then freddy realized something. "Phantom." He said walking out of the backstage with Goldie following him. "Who are the phantoms?" Bonnie and chica asked. "How did you know about them?" "What do you think. Springtrap! Duh!" Chica said. "Right... Well, anyways, they have foxy." "Where are they?" "Freddyland." Freddy said walking to the doors. He ran his hand across the newly repaired glass. "This isn't going to end well." He said turning around. Little did he know, a broken wolf was watching from the shadows. He smiled as he watched his old companion walk around angrily. "aT LEaSt thEy kNoW wheRE THerE fRiEnD iS." He said in a static filled voice. Freddy abruptly stopped moving. He looked right where the wolf was hanging in the roof and growled. "Ghost should be a ghost." He said before turning and walking back to the stage. Ghost frowned and slunk down into the shadows.

Freddy was very angry now. "Is something wrong? That's not foxy?" "Ghost... Jana... Supposed to be dead." He mumbled. Who are ghost and Jana?" "Old enemies." Ghost growled. Then Jana appeared beside him. She also growled. Ghost jumped down in front of freddy. "What is wrong with me huh?" "Ghost."freddy said walking past him. "And you know what's wrong." Freddy sat down on the stage. Ghost walked over to him and sat down beside him. "Did I do something wrong?" "Yes." Freddy said teleporting away. Then golden freddy walked up to the stage. "Hey ghost." He said. Goldie waved an arm at ghost and he was instantly repaired. "Thanks Goldie." Goldie growled and also teleported away. "What's wrong with them?" "Well, golden freddy hate being called Goldie, and freddy hates you." Bonnie said walking into the room. "Who are you?" "I'm ghost and this is Jana." Ghost said bowing. "No need to be so formal. were in a pizzeria, not a mansion." "Ok." Ghost said. Bonnie turned and walked away. "Why does freddy hate you?" Jana asked looking at him with pleading eyes. "I want to know." "It was back when it was only freddy, me, and marionette..."

"Why do you hate ghost?" Chica asked. Everyone looked at him waiting for an answer. "Freddy?" Still no response. "Freddyfreddyfreddyfreddyfreddy?" Chica kept asking. After about her saying his name 50 times, freddy was growling. She was about to say it one more time when Bonnie slapped her hand over chicas mouth. Chica pulled her hand off her mouth and said "freddy?" Freddy didn't even teleport and was holding her by the collar of her dress in an instant. "BECAUSE HE IS THE REASON ALL OF US WERE DESTROYED IN THE OLD LOCATION!" Freddy yelled. Everyone took a step back. "HE RIPPED OFF YOUR HANDS AND BONNIES FACE! HE BLINDED ME IN ONE EYE! AND-" then freddy was pulled into the shadows. Chica fell to the floor with a thud. Everyone started stepping back more. Then freddy was thrown back out from the shadows. He slammed into he wall behind the stage and landed on his knees. Phantom foxy stepped out of the shadows. Plates on freddys arm started shifting until he was holding a solid titanium sword in his hand. "leave now before I slice your head off." "Please! I come bearing a message!" Freddys sword disappeared into his arm. "You have one minute." Freddy said. "I only need thirty seconds. They changed foxys AI to an evil one! You will need all he help you can get! Please when you get to the park, trust me, I will help you." "Why should we trust you?" Goldie said materializing in front of phantom foxy. "Because I am the one bearing all of the good AI cores. If you take me out, the other phantoms will destroy them." Phantom foxy said before disappearing. Everyone turned to freddy. "Go make up with ghost and get them to help." Bonnie said pushing him towards the door. Freddy walked into the room ghost was in and said "don't get too excited. I'm only doing this because the others are forcing me too." Freddy said. "I'm only doing this because Jana is forcing me to." Ghost said. Freddy was ready to attack just in case ghost tried anything. He formed flame throwers in his palms and activated them as the flames danced across his palm. "Why are you doing that?" "Just in case." Freddy said increasing the power of the flames. "I know why you hate me but have you ever heard of scar?" "We killed him." "He made me do it. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you, just please forgive me. And I think that were even now." Ghost said. "Friends?" He held a hand out. Freddy extinguished the fire and shook his hand. "Not yet. But were better than before." Freddy said teleporting away.

freddy reappeared next to everyone who were right outside the door. Goldie walked up behind him and touched his shoulder. Freddy turned around and flipped Goldie over his shoulder. Goldie slammed on the ground flat on his back. "OH GOD D*MNIT YOU LITTLE B* TCH" Freddy just laughed lightly. He helped Goldie get up and then nailed a punch in the center of his chest. "Nope. You are." Freddy said. "Uncle!" Goldie said struggling to stand up. Freddy turned to everyone else and said "don't you know it's not nice to eavesdrop?" Before he opened his mouth and a flame that went about five feet sprayed in front of him. He closed his mouth and got rid of the flamethrower. Everyone nodded and scattered. Freddy helped Goldie back to his feet and then walked off.

once freddy was in the main room, ghost was the first to walk up to him. "What did you do this time? No wait. Don't tell me. You judo flipped Goldie." "How did you know?" "The others told me and you've got that smug look on your face." Ghost said smiling. "I will burn that smile off your face." Freddy said. Ghost immediately stopped smiling. Then he smiled again. "Remember that song you sang?" Freddy nodded. "I know how to play it on the violin. And Jana over here" ghost growled. "Can play it on the flute." "Neat." Freddy said walking over to the stage. "Watch." He pulled out his violin and played the song. "Well done." Freddy said clapping. "But we have bigger, and I mean much bigger, problems to deal with. None of us, even all of us combined, could take foxy, and he's under their control." Freddy said. "Ghost and Jana, keep foxy away from the battle, everyone else, take on their phantom counterparts. Then mike walked out of the backstage. "I can help too." "We need all the help we can get."


	5. Chapter 5

Everybody was running towards the "new and improved" theme park, freddy leading them. They were about to enter the park through the gates when a metal gate came down. "D*mmit." Freddy cussed. "Hold on." Mike said walking up to a fuse box. "your on a pressure plate." Mike said before ripping out a wire which opened the gate but also shut off all the power. "Let's go." Freddy said running ahead of everyone. He stopped at the base of a tower leading to the top of a roller coaster. Freddy just growled and teleported to the top together a better view. Everybody else ran up to the base of the tower and Goldie teleported to the top. Freddy walked towards the edge and saw the phantoms at the bottom. He smiled, growled, and jumped. He sailed down towards his phantom counterpart and slammed into him. They instantly started battling. Everyone else ran out and started attacking, while Sarah, cole, piper, Jana, and ghost all led foxy away from the battle.

Phantom freddy threw freddy to the ground. "You have been alive for too long. This ends. NOW!" Phantom freddy said forming a sledgehammer in his hand. He brought it down in a deadly arch. "DIE!" He yelled as the hammer impacted freddy. A large swirl of thick dust blew out in all directions. Once the dust cleared, freddy was laying on the ground rolled over to the side. Phantom freddy smiled as he thought freddy was dead. So did everyone else. Then freddy opened his eyes. Phantom freddy tried to hit him again but freddy rolled out of the way again. Then he brought it down where freddy couldn't avoid it. It was a centimeter away from freddys face when it stopped. Freddy had grabbed it and ripped it out of his hand. He swung it at phantom freddy and it slammed into his side. It sent phantom freddy sprawling on the ground. Then freddy threw the hammer and it his him in the face. Phantom freddy got back up and picked up the sledge as his wounds repaired. "This is just great." Freddy said making his own hammer. They ran at each other. Phantom freddy, only to be hit by freddys hammer. He flew to the side but never lost his footing. He slid and hit a wall. Phantom freddy teleported next to freddy and swung an inevitable hit at freddy. Then a silver blur stepped in front and it ricocheted off of it. "Foxy?" "It's me." He said. "Why are you silver?" "Questions later, everyone leave now." Foxy said. "Got it." (Sorry if this was too rushed. It's not anywhere close to the final battle. Please no hating. I know this is rushed.)

freddy gathered everyone and the ones with powers and they teleported back to the pizzeria. Foxy then reappeared with them. "Why are you silver?" "Solid titanium." Foxy said. How can you teleport?" "Just can now. Any more questions?" Everyone shook their heads. "Good." Foxy said walking to pirates cove. Freddy then walked up to Goldie. "Sooooo, what now?" He asked. Freddy shrugged. Then Goldie got an idea. When freddy turned his back, Goldie held up his hands and surrounded freddy in a red hot cone of fire. Everyone gasped. Once the fire cleared, freddy was standing facing Goldie with flaming anger in his eyes. His fists were covered in flames. He was silver. He started making his way to Goldie as plates all over his body shifted to make him normal again. Once he was an inch away from Goldie, he was normal. He clamped his hands around Goldie's neck and threw him back a few feet. "Were inside you idiot." He said slapping the back of Goldie's head. Goldie nodded and walked away rubbing his head. Everyone stood back as freddy walked to the stage and froze.

morning.

freddy still hadn't moved and Bonnie and chica were getting worried. Bonnie walked in front of him and waved a hand in front of his face. "Freddy?" She asked. No response. Bonnie walked back to position when the first family walked in. Mike was walking out of the backstage to see what was wrong with freddy. He sat him down on the edge of the stage and opened his chest. His eyes widened as he slammed the hatch shut. "What is it?" Chica asked. "Nothing!" Mike yelled. "what do you mean nothing?" "I mean nothing! There is no endoskeleton!" He yelled. 'Is something wrong with freddy?" A little boy asked while walking over to the stage. Mike opened the hatch and stared in shock. "Isn't he supposed to have a robot inside?" Mike nodded and opened his chest showing the robot parts. He closed the hatch, picked up freddys body, and carried it backstage.

"wheres freddys robot?" The boy asked turning to Bonnie. they both had tears in their eyes. "I... We don't know." Bonnie said. The boy turned to Bonnie and walked up to her. Bonnie knelt down and hugged the kid. Mike suddenly shoved the door open for the backstage. Foxy was with him. He walked over to Bonnie and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned and stood up. She smacked him across the face and then held her hand in pain. "What did you do to freddy?" She demanded. "Why do you always assume I do everything bad?" Foxy asked. "Because your the most blameworthy." "Listen rabbit." Foxy said holding her up by the arm. "I had nothing to do with freddys disappearance. You need to stop blaming me for everything. And if anyone is to blame, it's ghost." Foxy said dropping her roughly. "Besides. We had a surprise for you but with you acting like that, you don't deserve it." Foxy said coldly. Mike nodded. "Me and mike built it, and it it met you, it would want a different mother." Foxy said. Everyone gasped and jumped back. "M-mother?" Bonnie asked weakly. Foxy nodded as a figure stepped out of the backstage. It was a brown bunny the same age as piper and cole. It walked over to Bonnie and growled. "You are a jerk. I've been told how many times foxy saved your life and you kick him to the side like that." It said in a feminine voice. Then it turned around. "wheres d... Freddy?" She asked. "Nobody knows." Mike said. Then piper and cole walked into the room. Piper immediately stopped and stared at the bunny. "Wow." Was all she said. "Hey dad?" Cole asked as he kept walking with his head at the floor. "yeah?" "Get ghost off my back please. I feel like he should be a ghost." Cole said pulling his head up. He was wearing an eyepatch. "What happened?" Foxy asked. "Ghost... You know." He said lifting the eyepatch. the eye was completely black. "I will rip the robotics out of him." "Already did most of it but HE WON'T DIE, GODD*MMIT!" Cole yelled. then he looked back at foxy and grinned. "I changed my name again." He said. "What is it now?" "Jackson." Foxy smiled. "I don't know why but that name feels really important to me." Jackson said. "Ill tell you why later. I know exactly why." foxy said. Jackson smiled nervously and ran off. A sigh of happiness was heard. all eyes went to the brown bunny. "What?" She asked. "Love at first sight, literally." Piper said in amazement. "I feel for you... Name to be determined. I felt the same way about foxy." Sarah said stepping out of pirates cove. The bunny smiled. "Come to think of it, what IS my name?" She asked. "How about Skyler?" Freddy said walking out of the backstage. "Im really confused right now." Sarah said. "Phantoms are playing tricks on us. They temporarily took my endoskeleton, and left me inside my suit. Ooh, everything hurts." He said cracking his neck.

"soooooo, who are you?" Freddy asked. "You just said." "I know but who are you?" "I'm... Your daughter." Skyler said. Freddy coughed out some fire and then collapsed. Foxy smiled And walked off the way Jackson ran. Skylar stood staring off into space. "Thinking about Jackson?." Bonnie asked. Skylar shook her head and said "What? No!." "Don't lie honey, I've seen what it looks like when someone loves another. Foxy looks at me that way all the time." Sarah said calmly. "Leave me alone." Skylar said running off. "What's wrong with her?" Jackson said walking back in. His eye was still messed up but he wasn't wearing the eyepatch. "Jackson, dear, please go see mike to fix your eye." "Already on it." Mike said spinning a wrench in his hand. He sat on the stage and started grabbing different bits and pieces of metal and assembling a robotic eye. He was soon finished and stood up next to Jackson. He slowly took out the broken eye and put the new one in. "There. All better!" Mike said backing up a little. Jackson blinked hard once and looked around. "That's better." He said walking away. On the way out he wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into skyler. Jackson stumbled back a few feet and skyler fell forwards. "My mistake." He said as he caught skyler and pulled her to her feet. Jackson made sure she was standing straight and then walked over to the stage. Skylar blushed since he touched her. She thought he didn't like her, and he still might not. "Thank you." She said quietly. "Your welcome." He said over his shoulder. "How did he hear me?" "Super hearing. Freddy has it too." Foxy said stepping on the stage. "I have it too." Foxy said. Then he heard a crash in the back room. His fist immediately caught fire. He walked to the back room and found mike laying on the floor under a pile of robot parts. Foxy extinguished the flames and walked back outside.


	6. Chapter 6

Foxy stepped out of the backstage to see a ton of people. Then he looked down at the reactivating freddy. He reached down and pulled freddy to his feet. Freddy stumbled around a little before shaking his head and staring at foxy. "I have a daughter?" He said quietly. Foxy nodded. Freddy walked over to the backstage door before falling over again. Foxy laughed and then jumped off the stage. He walked through the crowd and into pirates cove. Once he was inside, he heard someone yell "FREDDY HAS A KID AND FOXYS SILVER!" Foxy stuck his head out and said "it's not silver, it's titanium." Before pulling his head back in.

freddy opened his eyes and his vision was blurry. He blinked a few times before his vision was normal and he sat up. A bunch of kids were staring at him. "What?" He asked. "You have a daughter?" An adult woman said. Freddy froze for a second before saying "I think so." Then skyler walked over to him. "Are you okay?" She asked freddy nodded. Skyler helped freddy up. Freddy smiled at skyler and she smiled back. "Who's that?" The woman asked. "This is skyler, my... You know." Freddy said smiling. "Oh. So does that mean you and Bonnie-" "THAT IS OUT OF THE QUESTION!" He yelled. "Okay. You wouldn't happen to know a man named mike Schmidt, would you. Freddy clamped his hands into fists and breathed in sharply. "I haven't seen him in five years and it's been worrying me. I've moved on but you wouldn't happen to know him, because he worked here." She said. Freddy opened his eyes. They were Black with white dots in the middle. "Freddy?" She asked. Freddys eyes went back to their normal sapphire blue eyes. "Sorry it's just, he's in the building right now and, well, he's not the way he used to be." Freddy said putting his hand on the backstage doorknob. He tensed up. "Aren't you going to show me?" She asked. Freddy opened the door and walked in. He came back out with mike beside him. "Ma'am, this is... Ace." Freddy said. Mike saw the woman and started backing up. "No no no please no." "Ace?" Freddy asked. "Alice Anderson." Mike said with a shaky voice. "How do you know my name?" She asked. "Mike Schmidt. Does that ring a bell?" Alice started backing away. "Oh god no." She said. "Mike?" He nodded. "No. That couldn't be possible." She said as she walked away. Mike and freddy looked at each other before mike walked back to the backstage. Once the door closed, freddy heard Alice say "this is all a twisted dream and I'm going to wake up soon." As she walked out the door. Freddy watched her nervously as she disappeared into the distance. He watched the doors as he walked to his spot. He stood frozen in his spot until he fell over after being hit by a force. His vision was disoriented and only saw a purple blur. "I see purple." He said before falling unconscious.

"Freddy?" Bonnie asked. As she regained her footing. Skyler ran up beside her. "What happened this time?" "I ran into him" Bonnie said. Skyler threw her hands in the air. "I GIVE UP! Dad... I mean freddy, keeps getting knocked out." Skyler said. When she said dad, she blushed from embarrassment. "Skyler dear, don't be afraid to call freddy dad. And don't be afraid to be yourself." Bonnie said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks... Mom." She said before running off. Bonnie smiled.

nighttime.

Freddy was sitting on the stage. He saw skylar run into the room. "Don't you think you should wear clothes?" He said. Skylar stood there for a second before shrugging. "We'll go get some." Freddy said. Skylar nodded before running off. Then foxy walked inside. "She needs to get some clothes." He said. "That's what she's doing." Freddy said. Then, all of a sudden, freddy had a flashback.

he was standing where he had been in the old location before he died. He also noted that he had been sad. He followed the man dressed in a golden freddy suit backstage. When they were in the backstage, the man in purple took off the costume. When freddy saw the face, a wave of relief washed over him, as if all his fears and worries had turned to dust and blown away. The man pulled out a knife and stabbed Goldie in the back. Freddy saw a smile appear on the edge of his lips. Then the purple man went for freddy. Freddy held out his arms and allowed the cold iron blade sink deep into his chest. Freddy smiled as he fell to the ground and bled out.

his eyes shot open and he yelled "FATHER!" Foxy looked at him funny. "I allowed myself to get killed. That man! Remember the one dressed in purple?!" He asked foxy and Goldie who had entered sometime when he was out. They nodded. "Goldie! " Goldie immediately froze up. "What are you guys talking about?" Foxy asked. "The purple man. Vincent, I think. He killed out parents." Freddy said. "Is he working with fritz?" Freddy nodded. "Going to kill him fast." Goldie said. "Your not talking about killing someone we know, are you?" Chica asked as everybody else started walking inside the room. "Vincent." Freddy said. "Who's v-" "don't ask. Please." Freddy said. Chica just shrugged it off. "Well since were all here, let's do something!" Crystal (mangle) said. "Okay" everyone but freddy and Goldie said. "How about... Spin the bottle." She said. "No." Freddy said. "Okay. How about truth or dare!" "Fine." "Foxy. I dare you to put on a blindfold, and by touch, see if you can identify who you are touching. Foxy put on a blindfold and reached out in front of him. "It's chica." He said. "How did you know that?" "Lucky guess. Chica, truth or dare." "Truth" "who was your first crush." "Do I have to answer?" "Yes." "Fine. It was you." She said. "I'm not surprised." "Bonnie, truth or dare." "Truth." "What is the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to you. "Probably when foxy..." She drifted off. "What?" "I said, probably when foxy saw me and freddy... You know." Chica giggled and looked at freddy. His eyes were glowing with anger. "You ever bring that up, I will tear you to pieces." Chica nodded. "Okay. Freddy. Truth or dare." Bonnie said. "Dare." "I dare you to act out a death scene." Right after she said that, a gunshot was heard and oil started leaking out off freddys chest. He fell to the floor and his eyes went black. Everyone gasped as a purple figure walked into the room. "Oh. My. God freddy just died." Crystal said. Then freddys eyes regained their color. "Gotcha." He said standing up. "But you just died." "Goldie was the purple idiot and I'm made of titaniumn. The bullet would have ricocheted anyways, and I'm done playing this game goodbye." He said walking away. Foxy stood up and left too. Pretty soon it was only chica and crystal. "Did you really have to pick a sucky party game?" Crystal shrugged and walked away.

Freddy walked towards the security office and when he walked inside, Anna wasn't there. Then it hit him. Anna hadn't been there for the last week or so. Freddy ran back to the stage, where everyone had gathered again. He held his head with his hands and yelled "NO!" Everyone looked at him funny. "I know yo guys didn't know this but mr fazbear said he was getting a new animatronic." They all said "yeah, so?" "It's name is Anna the arctic fox!." "Still confused." Rhys said. "Anna hasn't been here for the last week!" Foxys face grew full of fear. "Don't you get it?! ANNA IS THE NEW ANIMATRONIC!"


	7. Chapter 7

Freddy was holding his head trying to comprehend what was happening. "Oh my god no. please no." He said. Then mr fazbear wheeled in a crate. "Don't open that box!" He said. "Why?" "Just. Please don't." "I'm opening it." He said prying off one side of the crate. A white fox stepped out. "I knew it." Freddy said. "When I get my hands on Vincent. I'm gonna kill him." The fox said. "Freddy. He killed me." It said. "Please don't let it be true." "Don't you remember me?" "Yes." "Is that really you?" Bonnie asked. "Yes." Anna said. Bonnie ran forward and hugged her. Freddy just teleported to the stage grumbling something about phantoms not existing. Then he froze. The next morning, when people had started walking in, freddy still hadn't moved. One kid walked up to him and waved a hand in his face. "Freddy?" He asked. No response. He walked up to Bonnie and asked "why isn't freddy moving?" Bonnie shrugged. Then freddy made a growl like noise. His head glitched a few times before he opened his sapphire eyes. His eyes flickered a few times before he said "how long was I out?" While holding his head. He sat down on the edge of the stage when Bonnie sat next to him. Then chica. "What now?" Freddy asked. They both shrugged. Chica got up and walked off to find will. Freddy felt the soft arms of Bonnie wrap around him. "Are you going to be alright?" She asked looking at him with a pleading look. "I'm fine." Freddy said standing up. He walked forward a little and ran into a girl. Ace then walked past freddy carrying another box of animatronic parts. When he saw who freddy ran into, he froze. "Who are you?" The girl asked. "I'm... Ace." "Nice to meet you ace." The girl said. She looked around. "Didn't mike work here?" Ace closed his eyes tight and same with his mouth. "You mean your old boyfriend?" A man said walking up to him. He was taller than the girl but shorter than freddy by a little. "Yeah." "Why did you like him? He was a coward. He said he got a job as a security guard but there's just no way he was able to do it." The seven foot bear stood and his eyes flickered for a second. "What did you say about mike?" "He's a coward." Then ace, again still taller then the man, shoved him back. "I knew mike. But he's... Gone." "What do you mean?" The girl asked full of worry. "I mean, he was a brave warrior and he died." "W-what?" "He died. And I know that because I am him." Ace said. "What?" The man said. Then he started laughing. " ace removed his helmet for a second, showing the blood caked on the endoskeletal support. The man stepped back a few feet. Freddy then removed his for a second showing the very old dried blood. The man got scared and ran off. "What did you used to be?" The girl asked. "A small child in a pizzeria, 1942." Freddy answered. "Same." Bonnie and chica both said. "Same here." Foxy said. "And me!" Sarah called. "And us." Jackson and piper said walking out of the cove. "Yet we were killed by this jerkoff," Jackson said pulling out scars head. "On valentines day." "That's awful!" Then Anna walked up to her. "I was killed yesterday." The girl gasped. "I'm so sorry for you." "Don't mention it." "So your alive?" "Exactly. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go see mr fazbear." Freddy said before he teleported to mr fazbears office. He came back a few seconds later. "Mr fazbear thinks we should tell everyone." "We can't tell them! We'll scare them!" "It's an order from mr fazbear." Freddy said. He walked over and sat on the stage. Everyoen else did too, or in front of him. Everybody had already started to gather. "Listen up!" Foxy said. "Were listening." The parents said with an annoyed tone. "We need to tell you something." "Which is?" "Stop interrupting. Do any of you know why we can speak with you?" "You have a voice box." "That's part of it." "Is someone controlling what you say?" "No. We... We have the ability to think for ourselves. We are alive." "What?" "We have souls. We... We were all humans at one point who got killed. Then everyone called out the years they died in. "1942." From chica, foxy, Sarah, freddy, Bonnie, and Goldie, who stepped out of the backstage. Many of the parents stepped back. "2009." Ace, will, and Gus said. "2015, yesterday." Anna said. "2010 valentines day." "1942." Marionette, the shadows, and springtrap said. "We also, some of us are magic, please demonstrate Goldie." Goldie growled. "Fine." Goldie held up his hand which were surrounded by a black substance. He threw the substance on the ground, which turned into a smaller replica of the pizzeria for a moment. "Or." Freddy teleported off the stage, and back on it. "So all we want to say is please don't be afraid of us. We are in the middle of a war right now."


	8. Chapter 8

"Is this an act? Because it's not funny." A man said. Freddy teleported next to him and growled as his eyes changed. "This isn't a joke. I've died twice already and believe me, it's not funny." The man stepped back a little before shoving freddy back to the stage. Freddy fell back and a audible snap was heard. He stood back up and his neck was bent at an awkward angle. "You know. That's really hard to do to something made of titanium." Before snapping it back. "Your not made of titanium." Freddys body shifted until he was a silver color. "I've been shot and nothing happened. Then foxy stepped in front of freddy. "If you want freddy, you'll have to go through me. And you know, I have sharp teeth." Foxy said showing his teeth. The man shoved foxy aside. He threw a punch at the silver bear. Then a white blur stepped in front of him. He caught the punch and threw it back. Mike then stepped aside, knowing freddy couldn't be hurt very badly. The man threw another at him and freddy just held up his arm. A snap was heard. Then the man was stupid enough to try it again. Freddys arm shifted into a shield and blocked it. "Your really stupid enough to do that again." The man stood in freddys face and gave him a glare. Freddys eyes turned black and he said "welcome to fazbears fright." Freddy then shook his head and his eyes went back to normal. He stepped back to the stage. Then his head lifted. "Fritz and Vincent. They don't have an army! They're messing with our heads! The phantoms don't exist!" He said to the others. Then a knife was driven into freddys chest. He coughed once, sending a little blood onto Bonnie's arm. "Sorry." He said pulling the knife out of his chest. "I'll live." She said giving a glare to the man. Freddys arm shifted as the knife blade was taken off. "Thanks for the extra metal." He said throwing the knife handle at the man. He threw the knife handle to the side. "This isn't over." "How do you know the phantoms don't exist?" "Goldie." "Oh." "Forget everything I ever said to anyone." Goldie said waving his hand. Everyone appeared in their normal places on the stage. Everyone went on with their lives as if nothing ever happened. Goldie disappeared. The shadows disappeared.

later, freddy was standing on the stage. He hadn't moved for awhile. His body sometimes squeaked and groaned but he never directly talked. Mr fazbear walked into the room. When he saw freddy, he grew a strange look. He walked over to freddy and opened the hatch on his chest. The AI chip was fried. Mr fazbear's eyes widened in horror. He slammed the hatch shut and punched a hole in the drywall. "I guess he just finally stopped." A man said in a sinister voice. "You." Mr fazbear said. He turned around and threw a punch. "Oh. You wouldn't hit a brother, would you?" Mr fazbear stopped. "No." He said. "But I want you to leave now." "Now I couldn't do that. I have some unfinished business." The man said before stabbing mr fazbear through the stomach. All of the animatronics gasped. Mr fazbear fell to the floor, no emotion showing, while blood trickled from his chest and trailed to his lifeless head. "I'll kill you!" Mike yelled as he charged the purple man. The man just pulled out a taser. He somehow channeled the electricity towards his hand and as mike was near him, he just held out a finger. Once mike hit it, his eyes went black and he fell to the floor. Toy freddy stepped out of the other stage room and slowly made his was towards the purple man. Toy Bonnie and toy chica watched. Once he was next to the purple man, he growled "give my brother back." "I'm afraid I can't do that." "I SAID NOW!" "Like I said. Can't." He said before ripping the power core out of toy freddys chest. "Is there any more freddys? I want to kill them." "Oh sure. There's two." "Why did you even say that blu." Bonnie said facepalming. "Great." Purple said walking to the backstage. After a second, the screams and cries of pain and terror from Goldie and shadow. After another second, the door as flung open, and shadows body was flung into the wall. Then one of the arms suddenly dissentigrated. Then the head started shaking and exploded. Then after a second, Goldie walked out of the backroom. "Is he gone?" Bonnie asked. Then Goldie took of his head. The purple man was inside. "Remember me?" He asked in a sinister voice. Then the lights flickered out. Once they went back on, foxy was laying against the stage with his eyes removed and half of his head ripped off. All of the girls just stood there in horror. Mr fazbear lay lifeless on the ground. all of the boys lay dead. Then the doors opened. A man with a clipboard walked in. "It looks like this place pa-"he said before he saw Bonnie on her knees with teary eyes staring down at the lifeless body of mr fazbear. "You almost passed. This is the sixth death reported here." He said to no one in particular. "How would you know?" Bonnie asked the man. "I'm the health inspector/ policeman." "You don't know." "What?" "Ten. Ten deaths in this resturant." "What?" "You heard me." The Heath inspector then passed out. Bonnie just watched the lifeless body of mr fazbear. She allowed her tears to fall onto his blood stained shirt.

AN: okay. Big surprise here. Instead of me continuing the story, I want you to vote for people to continue his story. Yes, YOU. I will be deciding three authors to vote between and you vote which one you want to continue. Yes, I will have to get permission from them to add them but I already know two people who might say yes. I'll make a short chapter to tell who the nominees are. See you then!


	9. Chapter 9

(Yes, I asked them to be one of the three.) okay, the three are:

RollieMcFly27,

Fangirls319,

and pandaluver14!

leave reviews or PM's to vote which one you want to continue it! I'm only taking the first ten votes so hurry if you want yours used!


	10. Chapter 10

im lowering the amount to five, but fangirls and rolliemcfly tied. whoever gets the next vote wins! unless panda gets it, then itll all be tied, but whoever casts their vote first (depending on who is voted for) will decide who wins!

omega.


	11. Chapter 11

And the winner is RollieMcFly27! go to his profile to check it out, however it might he awhile till its out because hes working on his own stories, but whenever he has time, i hope he can make it work! anyways, congrats rollie!


End file.
